


【谛蝎】璎珞碎，葬虚空

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 自行抠糖之作，一如既往短小。





	【谛蝎】璎珞碎，葬虚空

草屑狼藉的青石佛台上插着一把红色长剑。  
即便剑身上贴满了白纸血符，也无法掩盖「她」灿烂夺目的光华。  
妖异的光泽在恍如红宝石雕琢而成的剑身上流转，如同浓稠鲜血缓缓淌过剑身。  
何等美丽，何等凄艳，何等魅惑。

谛空喉头一动，无法自制地咽了口唾液，口中一阵发干。

「不知名的僧者，来此所为何事？」  
陋室之中忽然响起犹如摇曳牡丹一般雍容华贵的绝美音色。  
谛空手握佛珠合十作揖。  
「未知施主是……」  
女子魅音再度传来。  
「妾身乃天下至尊的无双魔剑，妖姬·七杀天凌！」  
「手执妾身之人，将成普天之下最强霸者。」  
「来吧，僧者。握住妾身，踏上一统天下的征伐之道，开启屠戮人间的鲜血饗宴！」  
「且与妾身并肩迈向霸者之途，共饮胜利的甘甜美酒吧。」

谛空敛目遮去眼中莫名情绪。  
「征服天下，掠夺人命……施主所求有何意义？」  
「哦……那在僧者眼中，人类生命又有何意义呢？」  
七杀天凌不答反问。

互相争战，互相杀戮，互相毁灭。  
永无止境重复这一过程。  
即使出手将其救下也难逃终归一死的既定命运。  
人类就是这样没有意味的存在。

「无常易散，弹指即灭，人类生命……不过毫无意义之物。」  
「既然如此，那便成为供奉妾身的祭品，让他们得到应有的意义，岂非美事一桩？」

谛空握住佛珠的手不禁一紧。  
「得到……意义？」  
「不错，让毫无意义之物变成增添妾身耀眼光辉的供品，此乃妾身赐予他们无上光荣的意义。」  
七杀天凌语气娇软回答。

「僧者，你看妾身可美？」  
魔剑的蛊惑之言如天魔之音，勾引佛门弟子踏入异域魔境。  
「……您是世间至美之物。」  
谛空失神凝视着七杀天凌低喃道。

他一生中从未见过这般尊贵夺目的光芒。  
和曾经目睹的微弱萤火不可同日而语。

曾经……

「可悲的僧者，你迷失了生而为人的意义吗？」  
「贫僧……不过是一名无意义的人。」  
「那就让妾身来成为你的意义吧！拔起妾身，去掠杀、去争夺、去缔造人世地狱！」  
「……一切如您所愿，公主殿下。」

「对了，妾身尚且不知，你来此所为何事？」  
在谛空温柔地帮七杀天凌撕去剑身所贴血符时，魔剑突然不经意问道。  
僧侣手上微微一顿，随即继续动作。  
「……贫僧原为寻找一个答案而来。」

「如今答案已然在心。」  
只是得到答案的对象亦已不同。

「呵呵……」  
回应他的，是七杀天凌意味不明的动听笑声。

***

乱石嶙峋，芦花飞雪，湖光烁动。  
此地正是……

「啊，师父，原来你在这里。」  
女子声音中似有一丝惊喜。

遇见他这名无意义的人有何可喜？  
是因他曾在此救她一命吗？

「……我想向你道谢，是师父给了我重新审视自己的契机。」  
「……那么，迷惘都烟消云散了吗？」

「……谁知道呢，我还不知如今该往何方，又该如何为自己过去行为赎罪，但是我打算开始寻找方法。」  
「……哦。」

谛空心中忽感一阵无由悲哀。  
罪孽深重的自己，夺走了女子曾拥有的意义。  
没有任何人能像自己一样，明了寻找意义之旅的迷茫和痛苦。  
如果当初两人并未在那个雨夜，那间破庙相遇……

孽因，孽缘，孽果。

「……你还要继续旅行吗？继续寻找人生的意义？」  
「……」

「那个，如果你不介意……」  
「……」

女子语声中带着些微羞涩和期待。  
她尚不知追寻意义前路上的艰辛。

他当令她免受此难。

「旅途结束了。答案——我已经得到。」

谛空猛然转身，右手佛珠扬动，左手魔剑光闪。  
蝎璎珞脸上显出无尽错愕和混乱。

「既然有如此尊贵之物，向我渴求鲜血，如此美丽地闪耀着……」

僧侣一声狂笑，绷断手中佛珠。  
圣物坠地染尘，滚落毒姬足畔。

「人生就该战斗，性命就该掠夺！」

怒发飞扬的谛空一把抽出七杀天凌。  
血光一闪，以迅雷之势划过蝎璎珞颈间，顷刻夺命。

女子脸上甚至来不及露出惊恐，更多的是一种不解。  
胸前秀发齐根斩断，用以束发的璎珞珠串碎散一地。

佛珠、璎珞，同埋尘埃。

七杀天凌开口称赞：「嗯~实力不错，再穿着这一身破袈裟实在可惜。」  
「承蒙盛赞，不胜欣喜，公主啊……」首开杀戒的僧侣毕恭毕敬答道。

「你看来比那个女人更有前途，报上名来。」  
「如今我既在俗世中得到了喜悦，就从此还归俗世，恢复俗名吧。」

「吾名娄震戒。」  
「今后必以碧血丹心侍奉公主。」

震碎戒律，佛法不存。  
谛空之名，已跟蝎女同葬。

一如他和她所追寻的意义。  
终究归于一片虚无。

从今往后，世间只余娄震戒。

画烟花，碧血情，残躯仗剑杀不悔。  
璎珞碎，葬虚空，往事随风了无痕。

—完—


End file.
